


you are the space in my bed

by agitatedstates



Series: promnis week 2019 [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, Promnis Week 2019, Prompto takes care of Ignis, World of Ruin, bed sharing, ignis shows up to promptos apartment in world of ruin, whumpage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 18:12:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17430959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agitatedstates/pseuds/agitatedstates
Summary: It’s easier with Ignis here, when he has the time, but he’s taken a hunt with Gladio for a few days, and it’s been lonely. The three of them are rarely in one place together, and never for long if they are. It’s a part of life now, and the harder Prompto tries to hold on the more he loses it seems. Noctis really was the one thing keeping them all together.orPrompto patches Ignis up and he falls asleep on him. the world is peaceful for a moment.promnis week day 3 // Bed Sharing | One of them shows up to the other’s apartment injured during the world of ruin





	you are the space in my bed

Prompto gets a lot of visitors to his apartment in Lestallum. It happens, he’s a hunter now, a pretty good one at that, and after five years of darkness he’s managed to adjust to some strange sleeping pattern that resembles what he used to have. He never gets enough sleep though, not really, plagued with nightmares and bouts of Insomnia. 

It’s easier with Ignis here, when he has the time, but he’s taken a hunt with Gladio for a few days, and it’s been  _ lonely.  _ The three of them are rarely in one place together, and never for long if they are. It’s a part of life now, and the harder Prompto tries to hold on the more he loses it seems. Noctis really was the one thing keeping them all together. 

There’s still knocking at his door, rapid and frantic, and as much as he wants to stay in bed, Prompto can’t ignore someone who needs him. His downstairs neighbour would have told whoevers visiting that he’s sleeping, so it must be important. Prompto rolls out of bed, not bothering with a shirt, or a light for the matter, as he shuffles to the door. He expects one of the power plant workers, a shopkeeper, anyone but a bloody and beaten  _ Ignis,  _ who fell on him the moment he opened the door.

“Woah, someone partied too hard”

Ignis lets out a cry of pain from Prompto touching his back, even as gently as he did, and that’s when he knows he’s bad. 

“I’m gonna move you, okay?” Prompto waits for a nod, an acknowledgement, and there’s only the slightest movement, but Prompto knows it’s enough. “It’s going to hurt, but i’ll get you to the bed, okay?”

There’s a groan from Ignis as he lifts him, and wonders how Gladio let him get to this point, where he is now. Normally he doesn’t get this bad, especially with Gladio around, but he would hate to see the other guy. 

“What happened Iggy?”

He’s laying Ignis on the bed, as gently as he can, but there is still a flinch as he hits the sheets. Prompto managed to move him with ease, still surprised by his strength. He’s digging through drawers for potions, now that he’s actually seen his injuries. There’s a deep gash across his chest, and a dislocated knee. It’s a miracle he made it to Prompto’s, but he suspects that he was hiding it from Gladio. Ignis never did well at asking for help. 

Prompto finally finds his stash of healing items, some balms from the apothecary and a few potions. It’ll be enough for his injuries, but he needs to relocate his knee. That’s the part he fears the most, he’s done it for him before, but it still sucks to see Ignis hurt like that, even for a moment. 

“You’re not going to like this,” Prompto rests his hands close to Ignis’ leg “but you know I have to move it back before I heal it”

Ignis actually opens his unsealed eye to look towards him, and nods, trying to open his mouth and speak but only a groan turning into a scream comes out as Prompto quickly moves his knee back into place. He immediately cracks a potion over his knee, and whispers something that sounds soothing in some way. It’s not really anything more than cooing, but it’s better than nothing. He cracks two more potions over his chest wound, and moves to sit beside Ignis as he recovers. 

It takes a while, but Ignis’ breathing settles enough to be considered normal. He turns to Prompto, gazing up with an unseeing eye, and the corners of his mouth tilt a little. 

“It seems I owe you my thanks yet again. I’m glad you’re here.”

Prompto blushes a little as Ignis creeps his hand up to meet his own. It’s sweet, and Prompto appreciates the contact. He hasn’t seen another person in days, hasn’t had physical contact with anyone since Ignis left. 

“It’s nothing Iggy. you just owe me one, I guess.”

There’s a smile on Ignis’ face that clearly means trouble, but Prompto will be damned if he stops Ignis from doing whatever he has planned. He watches his sorta-partner try to roll closer to Prompto before he winces in pain. 

“Don’t be an idiot, i’ll go to you”

Prompto does just that, as he slides down his bed to lay beside Ignis. He raises his hand, lets it hover over Ignis chest, his face, before Ignis takes the initiative and moves up to him, moulding himself to his side. 

“You feel... safe”

Ignis is getting drowsy, the pain and sudden healing taking its toll on him, and he seems to muttering whatever comes to mind. 

“You always feel safe, and warm. I like the way your bed… feels”

Prompto heats up at the way he says  _ feels,  _ lets a jolt of molten need course through him as Ignis’ hands wander. But not tonight, not right now, as Ignis gets sleepier and sleepier. 

“Get some rest, Ignis. We’ll do whatever you want when you’re all good.”

“I can repay that  _ favour _ ” 

Ignis presses a hard kiss to Prompto’s neck, and Prompto tries to process how his life ended up like this. He doesn’t mind though, as Ignis finally falls asleep with his head on Prompto’s chest, and Prompto gingerly wraps his arms around his form. It feels right, and he’s happy for a moment in this peaceful inbetween, where they’re the only two people in the world, and they’re a normal couple in a normal world. Prompto would like for that to be a reality one day. 

**Author's Note:**

> hey! this ones a little shorter cos i had less time on it, mostly cos real life is a bit hectic right now! but thanks for stopping by, and drop a kudos or comment if you like! here's my social medias so you can scream bout the Boys.
> 
> twitter: pitiossruins  
> tumblr: transignisscientia


End file.
